Un reste de courage
by Lovely Hatred
Summary: Drago est libre. Son procès l'a innocenté. Mais ses erreurs peuvent-elles être oubliées ?


Salut tout le monde ! Voici un OS écrit depuis quelques mois que je n'avais toujours pas publié. Il est assez court et assez différent de mes autres textes mais j'espère qu'il plaira quand même.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

.

 **Un reste de courage**

.

Drago regarda ses poignets libérés de toute entrave magique. Il était innocenté. L'improbable était donc possible. Ce qu'il ne pensait jamais voir arriver était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il allait être libre. Il allait pouvoir marcher de nouveau dans la rue, faire de nouveau de la magie, vivre sa vie comme si cette guerre n'avait jamais existé. Il n'allait pas à Askaban. Il se surprit à sourire à Harry, celui qui avait permis tout cela.

Son influence depuis la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tellement augmenté que tout le monde avait écouté son témoignage. Témoignage en sa faveur. Là encore, il avait eu la preuve que l'improbable était faisable. Certes, il avait espéré que le mensonge qu'il avait proféré quelques mois auparavant entrerait en jeu dans son procès, réduirait sa peine, mais là, ça allait bien au-delà de ses attentes. Il avait également appris le courage dont avait fait preuve sa mère dans la forêt interdite. Il en avait été fière. Et cela avait également joué.

Grâce à ça, Harry avait réussi à démontrer que sa famille avait agi sous la contrainte. Il avait même expliqué devant le juge sa réticence à tuer Dumbledore. Drago ne savait pas comment Harry avait pu être mis au courant d'un tel fait, mais il le remerciait vraiment. C'était sûrement l'un des points qui avait le plus joué pour sa remise en liberté.

Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille toutes les discussions qui suivirent le verdict. Il était bien trop heureux d'être libre pour se soucier des contraintes qu'on lui donnait. Oui, il irait s'enregistrer toutes les semaines au Ministère de la Magie. Oui, il acceptait qu'on surveille les sortilèges de sa baguette. Oui, il acceptait tout ce qu'on lui proposait. Il était libre, c'était le plus important. Lui qui se voyait déjà finir sa vie à Askaban, il allait pouvoir marcher dans les rues de Londres sans problème. Il souriait à n'en plus finir.

.

Drago regardait la rue en bas de chez lui d'un regard morne. Il faisait gris dehors, et les passants semblaient avoir froid, emmitouflés dans leur longue cape d'hiver. Il ferait mieux de rester chez lui. Oui, il allait s'asseoir sur son canapé et attendre que le temps s'améliore. Mais son estomac le rappela bien vite à l'ordre. Avec un soupir, il ouvrit les différents placards de sa cuisine, et constata qu'ils étaient bels et bien vides.

Pendant un instant, il avait eu l'espoir qu'ils se soient remplis comme par magie. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Même la magie avait ses limites. Et Drago allait devoir sortir faire ses courses. Depuis la veille où il avait fini son dernier paquet de gâteaux, il savait qu'il allait en devoir passer par là, mais il n'avait pas envie de sortir. Il préférait bien plus rester dans son appartement, sur son canapé, à lire un livre et à se faire oublier.

Le monde extérieur était dur. Il ne voulait pas de lui. Il s'en était assez vite rendu compte. Les sorciers ne voulaient pas d'un ancien Mangemort en liberté. Il était tout ce qu'ils craignaient. Il représentait le mal et les échecs de la justice magique. Pour tout le monde, il aurait dû être à Askaban et parfois, il regrettait de ne pas y être.

Avec un soupir, il prit sa cape de voyage et rabattit la capuche sur sa tête. Il prit quelques gallions et les glissa dans sa poche avant de sortir de son appartement. Avec anxiété, il regarda la porte qu'il venait de fermer. Quelqu'un avait écrit en gros « Tueur » sur sa porte. Il tente de lancer un sort pour l'effacer mais rien ne fonctionna. Il devrait donc le faire de manière moldue. Ou changer de porte. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il préférait. Il ferma consciencieusement tous les verrous de sa porte en espérant ne pas être vandalisé comme la dernière fois où il était sorti.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il se mêla à la foule de sorciers, tête baissée. Il marchait vite, essayant de ne bousculer personne sur son passage. Il essayait de se faire discret. Les sorties à l'extérieur l'effrayaient toujours un peu. Heureusement pour lui, le marché dans lequel il faisait ses courses ne se trouvait qu'à quelques minutes à pied de chez lui. Il acheta autant de nourriture que le sac qu'il avait pris lui permettait puis le fit voler à côté de lui sur le chemin du retour.

Personne ne l'avait remarqué pendant qu'il faisait ses achats et Drago fut heureux de voir que tout s'était bien passé. C'était sans compter sur un jeune sorcier qui, apercevant son visage sous la capuche, lança un sort à son sac qui se perça et déversa son contenu sur la route.

\- Sale Mangemort ! Tu devrais être à Askaban comme ton vieux père décérébré.

\- Dégage de là tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je te montre ce qu'un mage noir peut faire, répliqua Drago d'une voix qui se voulait froide mais qui était emplie d'une lassitude cachée et d'une tristesse enfouie.

Le jeune sorcier ne se fit pas prier et s'enfuit en courant. Drago répara le sac et ramassa tout ce qui était tombé d'un coup de baguette. Il se redressa inconsciemment, le dos bien droit et marcha d'un pas encore plus déterminé en direction de son appartement. Il devait se montrer fort. Il ne devait pas se laisser atteindre. Il essaya de garder la tête haute devant tous ces passants qui le fixaient à présent. Ne pas craquer, juste marcher. Oublier les regards. Il aurait dû s'y habituer non ?

Une fois rentré, seul chez lui, il se laissa tomber par terre et déversa quelques larmes silencieuses. Ce n'était pas une vie. Il avait été relâché d'Askaban pour découvrir une autre prison : celle de son appartement. Et il détestait ça. Il détestait ce monde sorcier, ce monde incapable de pardonner, d'oublier, ce monde empli de haine.

Quelques semaines auparavant, il avait eu une sensation de liberté lorsqu'on lui avait retiré ses entraves magiques. Maintenant, il constatait que son passé le poursuivrait toute sa vie et il ne regrettait jamais autant ses choix que depuis qu'il avait été libéré. Son espoir d'une vie normale avait été réduit à néant.

Il se calma très vite et entreprit de ranger la nourriture dans ses placards. Il voulait arrêter de remuer ses sombres pensées. Il aurait toute la journée du lendemain, du surlendemain et tous les autres jours pour se rendre compte que sa vie était minable. Ensuite, il remplit un seau d'eau, prit une éponge et s'arma une dernière fois de son masque d'impassibilité pour effacer l'inscription sur sa porte. Il fallait montrer une dernière fois, que tout cela ne l'atteignait pas. Il fit appel à un reste de courage pour affronter ses erreurs qui le poursuivaient encore.

.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en review ;)

Bonne continuation, des bisous :)

LH


End file.
